The Lost words
by awesome detective DG
Summary: This story is a collection of one shots throughout all the Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus books. Some are events from the book in different POV's too. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Troubling Dreams

Nico's POV

_ I was in a garbage dump. Literally. All around me there was garbage. But not the normal garbage you see in a normal city. Oh no. This was way more valuable. Some of the things lying there were made of pure gold and silver. Only the gods would ever throw stuff like this away. The only reason I knew it was actually a garbage dump, was because everything was lying around in a heap. If I had all this stuff I would be a billionaire._

_ In the distance, I saw the outlines of five people. I slowly walked toward them. Who were they? I started walking a bit faster. Somehow I knew that they wouldn't notice me even if I were standing right next to them. _

_ Near the five, were ten strange looking poles sticking out of the ground. They kind of looked like ten really big toes. If they were toes they would be the biggest I've ever seen._

_Suddenly the ten "toes" slowly started to shake. They started shaking more violently with each passing second. They rose out of the ground, dirt falling from them to reveal a foot. That foot slowly became a leg, and that leg became a whole body._

_ It was huge._

_ It was a huge metal giant._

_ The five all scattered from the giant. It was definitely REALLY big. Who would put something like this in a garbage dump? And why?_

_ Then it all came to me._

_ The five were Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, and, my sister Bianca. They were on their quest!_

_ What I also noticed, was that this garbage dump was in the middle of the desert._

_ Didn't the prophecy say something about someone dying in the land with no rain?_

_ The only land with no rain was the desert!_

_ I had to warn them._

_ I ran to them. Just as I was about to shout out, I saw Bianca talking to Percy. Then she ran right toward the giant. _

_ I stood there in shock. What was she doing? She could die!_

_ I watched on as Percy tried to distract the giant, while Bianca ran to the giant's foot. She slipped into a door on the giant's foot. Then she disappeared. _

_ How could she do that? She could be killed! _

_ Suddenly the giant started to break up. It even started to punch itself in the face. I had a feeling that Bianca was making it do that. The giant sparked with electricity as it short circuited. Now big pieces of metal were starting to fall off it. I knew that Bianca was still inside the gaint as it short circuited._

_Then there was a big boom as the giant broke into more pieces of metal._

_ I screamed. "NO!"_

And I woke up. I sat bolt upright in my bed in the stuffy Hermes cabin. I was covered in a cold sweat. That had been the third time in a row I had gotten that dream.

It couldn't have been real…could it? Someone was going to die in the desert, but it couldn't have been Bianca. It just couldn't.

I _wouldn't_ lose her again. First the hunters…now this?

No!

I couldn't afford to think like that. Percy wouldn't let Bianca die. He promised me nothing would happen to her.

Percy wouldn't lie.

I dangled my feet off the edge of my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I hated that Bianca was on a quest and I was here left to worry about her. I wish I was on the quest with her. I would keep her safe.

I didn't care. She had to come back.

Alive.

If she didn't, I would do everything in my power to get her back.

…

Percy had better kept her safe.

Or else…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hey fellow people of earth! Nah I'm just joking. I'm not an alien! I just have these really cool superpowers! Jks!**

**Anyways…this is my first author's note ever on fanfiction.**

**This is my first story too.**

**This story will be about all the voices missing from the Percy Jackson books that I thought would be really cool if I wrote about them.**

**So I hope you like it. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

The Bad choice

Why did I have to be so stupid?

I took the figurine for Nico. It was the only statue that he didn't have for his stupid mythomagic game. I didn't know that by taking the statue, I would put us all in danger!

Namely a huge giant named Talos coming after us, and trying to destroy us.

"Someone took something. Who took something?"

I looked down guiltily as Zoe said that.

Stupid! I should've just left the figurine in the junk.

We all scattered as the giant came after us.

"You took something. That bow" Percy said to me as I ended up hiding behind a broken chariot with him.

"No!" I said, but I could tell that my voice was quivering.

"Give it back! Throw it down!" Percy shouted.

"I…I didn't take the bow! Besides it's too late"

"What did you take?"

Before I could answer him, the giant came near us, blocking out the sky.

"Move!" Percy said.

I ran after Percy, away from the giant. I didn't dare look back, in case I slowed down.

I heard Grover yell "Hey, Talos!"

Then he played a weird song on his pipes. Some of the power lines from down by the highway had started moving. They slowely moved toward the giant like huge snakes, as if Grover's music was making them do that.

Then, I realized what Grover was trying to do.

One of the poles wrapped around Talos' body. The lines started giving off bolts of electricity as the giant whirled around and started to short-circuit.

Grover had given us time to escape.

"Come on!" Percy yelled at me, but I couldn't move. I stayed frozen.

I slowly took out the statue from my pocket. It was the figure of a god I was sure, I just didn't know who.

I started saying in a small voice, "It…it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"How can you think of mythomagic at a time like this?" Percy said.

My eyes started to tear up. This was all my fault! We were going to die, and it was all because of me.

"Throw it down. Maybe the giant will leave us alone." Percy said.

I let go of it and it fell to the ground.

And…nothing happened.

The giant was still there and trying to kill us.

It went after Grover. The giant almost hit Grover with its sword, but he jumped at the last minute. Unfortunately Grover was buried under a trash avalanche instead.

"No!" Thalia yelled, and a bolt of lightning shot out of her spear and went straight to the giant's foot. The giant fell to the ground, but just stood up again as if we were pesky little insects he was trying to swat away.

Was there no stopping Talos?

"Crazy idea time." Percy said to me.

By this time I was ready to jump right at Talos and hope that that would work.

"Anything." I said.

Percy told me about a maintenance door on the foot of the giant.

"There may be a way to control this thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

Whoa wait a second. I wasn't about to let Percy go in there! This was all my fault and I was going to fix it.

"How?" I said. "You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed!"

"Distract it." Percy said. "I'll just have to time it right."

My jaw tightened.

"No I'll go"

"You can't, you're new at this! You'll die!"

My mind was set. I started this and I was going to fix it.

I picked up the statue off the floor.

"If anything happens to me, give this to Nico…and tell him that I'm sorry." I gave the statue to Percy.

I remembered the prophecy. How someone would die in the land with no rain. Now I knew how this prophecy was going to end for me.

"Bianca no!"

Right then, I didn't care about what Percy was going to say. I had to do this.

So I ran to the giant.

I got right next to the monster's foot. I started to balance myself on the pile of junk.

"What are you doing?" Zoe yelled at me.

"Get it to raise its foot!' I shouted back at her.

Both Zoe and Percy started to distract the giant by shooting arrows at it, and hacking away at it with a sword.

And it worked.

I waited for the perfect moment, slipped through the maintenance door, and got into Talos.

Once I got in, I looked up to find that the giant was hollow on the inside. There were a bunch of wires hanging around here and there. Although where I was standing in the giant, it kind of looked like a control's room. There was a dashboard type thing with buttons in the corner of the room.

I was about to put my hand on the dashboard, when the whole giant rumbled and shook from side to side. I stumbled, and banged my head against one of the walls.

I leaned heavily on the wall, seeing white spots in my vision.

I knew it was now or never.

I stumbled over to the dashboard, and started pressing on random buttons, hoping that something-anything would make the monster self-destruct.

And it worked.

The whole dashboard started to spark, and the giant rumbled violently, shaking from side to side. I fell to the ground. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't.

I knew this was the end.

I wouldn't be able to escape this one.

I could feel the giant running, and breaking up. There was electricity all around me. Little pieces of metal and wire were falling all around me.

I gave up trying to get up off the floor. I lay there, my vision going in and out of focus.

I could feel my consciousness slowly fading. So I guess I was right about the prophecy ending for me like this after all, wasn't I? Once I slept, I knew that I would never wake up again.

I didn't try to escape it.

I was happy knowing that I gave my life to save my friends.

As my consciousness slowly faded away for good, I had one last thought.

I'm sorry Nico…

**Aww, poor Bianca!**

**When I was typing this I was listening to the music from the movie Inception. Any of you guys know that movie? Well I swear, it is the best movie eva!**

**The music was my inspiration. It made the ending twice as sad :'(**

**Well I hope you guys liked that!**

**So why don't you click the review button!**

**Thx!**

**-Detective DG signs out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter, that the POV of that chapter was Bianca. I forgot to mention that and when I saw the live preview, I was like Oh Shit!**

**Well anyways I just got the serpent's shadow from the library. I can't wait to read. Any of you guys finished the book? Tell me what you think about it.**

**So next chapter is up! Here we go.**

The taken

Percy POV

It was quiet. Too quiet.

There was not a rustle of a bush, or the tweet of a bird. It had been a long, tiring day, just like any other at camp half blood. So I decided to little a little night stroll. I know what you're thinking-"but Percy, you can't go wandering out at night, there are monsters everywhere! And the harpies will eat you alive!"-but I really didn't care.

Naturally, I found myself going to the lake. It was bit chilly outside. I could feel goose bumps crawling up my skin.

After about 10 minutes, I found myself looking out into the lake. It looked so calm against the glow of the full moon. I stared at it, thinking about the great titan war.

I thought that at least now, Annabeth and I could finally get some peace for a change. We could finally live without having to worry about what type of monster would kill us today.

I tore my eyes away from the water, wondering if I could just walk away and leave all my worries behind. But of course that wouldn't work. That never worked.

So I walked away leaving the calm water behind. The extra light from the moon disappeared as I got overtaken by the tree canopy of the forest.

I followed a trail that I knew would lead me back to the camp. The dirty path had been beaten by the many people that have traveled across it these past years.

I got lost in my thoughts as I was walking down the trail. I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard a faint rustling coming from in the bush on either sides of me.

I whipped around, and put my hand inside my pocket, feeling the cool celestial bronze of my sword-riptide rub against my sweaty palm.

As suddenly at it had come, the rustling stopped. I dismissed it as an animal that could have been walking around the forest searching for food. So I started to walk again.

After a few minutes, I heard the some rustling again! If this was Travis and Conner I would kill them! But I had a gut feeling that it was something much worse.

This time I took out my pen, and uncapped it. It slowly transformed into the celestial bronze sword. It had the engraving "anaklusmos" on it with intricate wave designs. A glow of yellowish light was radiating off it.

I yelled out "Who's there!" into the darkness. I was answered with more rustling, and then a voice.

"It's me perseus."

"Hera" I said with a scowl on my face as I realized who that voice belonged to. I knew that Hera seeing me, was never a good thing.

She looked different strangely.

Not how I was used to seeing her (not that I could ever get used to seeing her but you know what I mean).

She was wearing a strange bed cloth type thing. I had heard annabeth talk about it before, what was it called…a togulle…toogo? I could never remember these things. I also noticed different features.

She had a different sternness pronounced on her face, as if she was going into battle.

"Yes Perseus, it is I, Hera."

"What do you want." I spat at her.

"The giants are rising. Olympus is closed so I must make a plan. Any YOU will be part of it."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"I need you're help. You will help me unite the two camps to prepare for the great prophecy."

Two camps? I thought to myself. There were two camps? The last thing I knew, there was only one camp, and that was Camp Half Blood.

Hera spoke again.

"I will put you to sleep, and when you wake up you will not remember anything. This will be my only warning."

Put me to sleep? What the hell was she talking about?

Hera snapped her fingers. The snap sounding like it had been amplified a thousand times. A huge weight of drowsiness fell on top of me. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

My knees buckled from beneath me, and I fell to the ground.

Hera leaned over me, but her figure looked fuzzy.

"Perseus, you will not fail me." Hera whispered.

The last thought I had before the darkness fully overtook me, was about how I had thought that me and annabeth could have gotten some peace for a change.

So much for peace.

**So how you like it?**

**Well imma go read the serpent's shadow now.**

**So read and review!**

**-detective DG signs out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey.**

**You guys know the avengers right? The movie?**

**Well of course you do what kind of question is that?**

**Anyways I want to watch that movie soooooo badly, but my parents won't let me. I'm so mad. **

**My favourite character is iron man. I just love Robert Downey Jr. too. He's like, my favourite actor ever.  
My favourite movie of his was Sherlock Holmes. I absolutely adored that movie.**

**I've watched it like 9 times. I swear it's like the best movie ever made.**

**But he was really good in iron man 1 and 2 too.**

**Well, before I get off track lets get on with the story!**

A decision was made

Thalia POV

I stood there, frozen in front of the entire council of the gods. I felt so tiny and inconsiderate. Me, percy, annabeth, and grover were awaiting the decision of whether the gods would keep us alive for completing our quest or not.

I kept glancing over at my dad, searching for any sign of sympathy or assurance. But of course I got none. All I got was a cold, hard stare.

That was all I ever got.

At that moment, artemis got up from her throne. She announced to the council that she wanted to propose an idea to my dad. So she walked over to my dad, and they started talking.

I knew what they were talking about. I had known it all along that it was the only way. I kept trying to reassure myself. Reassure myself that it wouldn't come to that.

But somehow I knew that that wouldn't work.

That never worked.

Artemis and Zeus both turned around. Artemis turned to me slowly and said "I have proposed a deal with your father. You could join the hunters of Artemis. Only if you would like to, I will not force you."

I sighed. I knew it would come to this. I knew I couldn't have escaped it.

I glanced over at my friends, Percy and annabeth. Percy looked so shocked at that moment. I knew that he had thought that annabeth was going to have to join the hunters. But I knew she would never leave Percy for the hunters.

Annabeth on the other hand, had such a calm, proud expression on her face. Like she knew what I had to do this whole time. She nodded softly at me. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. I turned to face Artemis.

She said "Will you join the hunt?"

I replied with a determined voice "I will"

My father started to protest.

"But Thalia, consider this well-"

"I have father, and I know what I have to do. I will never turn sixteen, and the prophecy will not be about me. I stand by my sister Artemis."

My father looked a little disappointed. I knew he probably wanted me to be the child of the prophecy, but I knew that that wasn't the right thing to do. I had a gut feeling that Percy was going to be the child of the prophecy after all.\

I started to say the pledge to join the hunt.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I trun my back on the company of men…"

By then, I had tuned myself out. It was like I was on autopilot, and I magicly knew what to say. I also remembered Bianca. How she probably said this pledge when she joined too. Before….before she died.

I finished saying the pledge. I turned towards Percy, and walked toward him silently. Without saying a word I stopped, smiled, and gave him a big hug.

"I thought you weren't supossed to do that anymore." He said

I bit back a laugh. I could tell he was blushing.

"I'm honouring a friend. I must join the hunt. I need peace. I haven't known peace since Camp Half Blood. You will be the child of the prophecy, Percy"

"Great"

He didn't sound too happy. Well who would be, when they knew that they were part of a huge prophecy? Not me for sure.

I let go of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm proud to be you're friend" I said.

Next, I went over to Grover and Annabeth, and gave each of them a hug. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry. I felt like I was betraying her in some big way, but I had a gut feeling that I was making the right choice. I had learned to trust that gut feeling a long time ago.

I walked over slowly to lady Artemis and stood by her side. I thought about everything that had happened these last few days on the quest.

Bianca dying…Zoe dying…Annabeth getting captured by Atlas. I sighed. Well, there was no point in dwelling in the past. You always have to live in the present when you're a demigod.

Anyways, things will turn out all right.

They always do

**So, there you have it.**

**If you guys have any ideas for future one shots, please let me know.**

**I'll try and put them in my story.**

**But for right now I think I've got enough ideas.**

**Next chapter'll come up in while. Keep reading!**

**-detective DG signs out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Did you know that I wanted to be a detective when I grow up?  
it's true. That's why I put my pen name as detective DG.**

**That's my name and catching criminal's my game!**

**Hey….i like that!**

**I think that'll be my motto for when I become a detective.**

**Unless of course I come up with a better catch phrase than that. **

**Wouldn't it be sooo cool to go around the city trying to catch crazy psychopath serial killers! Yes I crave for an exiting job, where you don't know whats going to happen tomorrow. I don't want some kind of boring office job or something.**

**Hey…I should make another story like that. Where Percy and his friends are detectives and they catch criminals. **

**Yes…that would be cool. **

**Now some replies to my reviewers:**

**IcePrincess2299: thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**HarryPotterPJODocterWho: yeah I know it sucks.Youcan't even put into words how much it sucks. **

**Well now lets get on with the story!**

The Grave Mistake

Nico POV

I knew now.

I knew EVERYTHING now.

I had gone to the big house. There was a meeting going on there with the people who had gone on the quest to rescue Artemis. That was including my sister.

I had expected to see Bianca, waiting for me there with a big smile on her face.

Instead I was met with…nothing.

"Where…where's my sister?" I asked no one in particular.

No one answered.

Percy stared at Chiron, as if they were hiding something. Something bad that had to do with me.

No! This couldn't be happening! She couldn't have died!

"Hey Nico." Percy said. "Let's go for a walk okay? We need to talk."

Percy told me everything.

How she…died. How she had sacrificed herself to save him and the others.

But I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything then. He kept talking, trying to explain why she died. Trying to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

He just made the whole thing worse.

He frieken' promised!

Suddenly Percy brought out a small statue from his pocket. It was a plain figure made of pure gold.

"She wanted you to have this."

He gave it to me and I stared at it, slowly turning it around on my palm. So she had died for this.

"You promised you would protect her."

I clenched my fists.

"Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-''

I interrupted him.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." I said in a deathly calm voice.

I remembered the nightmares that I had when they were on the quest.

"You lied to me!" I was shouting by now. "My nightmares were right!"

"Wait what nightmares?"

I got so mad right there that I threw the statue across the floor. The sound it made when it fell was like a gunshot in the darkness.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed.

"She might be alive! I don't know for sure-"Percy started saying . But he didn't know how wrong he was.

Oh she was dead all right. I could feel it.

"She's dead." I told Percy.

I was shaking violently with anger now.

"I should've known it earlier. She's in the fields of asphodel, standing before the judges right now waiting to be evaluated. I can feel it." I shouted.

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Percy asked.

Before I had the chance to answer, I heard a weird clattering noise. It sounded kind of like the clattering of bones.

Percy took out his sword.

Realization suddenly dawned on me.

I gasped.

I knew what these things were!

They were all skeleton and no flesh at all. They each had permanent grins on their faces. Their swords were drawn by their sides. How could they be here?

"You're trying to kill me!" I exclaimed "You brought these…these things?"

"No! I mean _yes_ they followed me, but no! Nico run! They can't be destroyed!" Percy shouted at me.

I wasn't about to listen to the guy that killed my sister!

"I don't trust you!" I said.

One of the skeletons ran toward Percy. Percy knocked the blade out of its hand. Another came and Percy cut it in half with his sword. Even with all the effort Percy was doing to kill them, they just wouldn't die. They just kept reassembling themselves back again.

They couldn't be killed like this!

"Run nico!" Percy said to me. "Get help!"

I knew Percy was going to die soon, when the skeletons finally overpowered him. And then they would come after me.

"No!" I screamed. "Go AWAY!"

Just as I said that, I felt the muscles in my arms and legs tighten. The ground beneath me started to rumble. I felt my muscles tighten even more, until it became kind of painful. The ground rumbled even more.

A crack opened in the earth. Percy dove away just in time, so as not to fall in.

The crack ripped open to reveal a fissure in the earth right below the feet of the skeletons. Fire bellowed on the sides of the chasm. All four skeletons fell into the hole, and the chasm closed with a loud CRASH!

I had a tiny gut feeling that I had just done all that.

And then there was silence.

Where the crack had appeared, all there was left now was a long bumpy crack line running across the floor of the pavilion.

Percy turned to me, amazed "How did you-"

In light of the recent events that happened I forgot all about Percy betraying me. All my anger came rushing back to me.

"Go away! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" I shouted.

Then, I ran.

Away from Percy, the crack, camp, everything.

I ran towards the woods. I ran, and ran, not stopping.

I was deep in the woods before I had to stop to catch my breath. I leaned against a tree, breathing heavily.

I looked around taking in my surroundings. I expected to see a part of the woods that I've been in for capture the flag, but I was met with no such thing. This was definitely not where we played capture the flag. I had no clue where I was. I was lost.

It really was a totally different part of the woods that I have never been in. The trees were all ghostly and crooked. It was actually kind of creepy.

I thought back to what had happened with the skeletons. How had I opened up that crack? And how did it destroy the skeletons? Could I have really done all that?

I decided to try and see if I could make the same crack appear again.

I concentrated, and tried to recreate the same feeling I had when the skeletons appeared.

I felt the same tightness of my muscles again. I was doing it! I anticipated to seeing another chasm appear in front of me, but nothing like that happened.

Nothing at all happened.

I stood there, confused. But I had felt my muscles tighten the same way they did when I opened that chasm. What did I do wrong?

Suddenly the darkness around me seemed as if it was getting darker. it felt as if the air around me had gotten heavier and the darkness was about to swallow me up whole.

And that's exactly what it did.

All around me, there was nothing but dark. I could faintly see ghostly images around me, but that was it. With every passing second, the images started to whiz by faster, and faster, until it felt like I was on the world's fastest roller coaster except that it was going ten times faster than normal.

Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. I felt myself being jerked violently to a complete stop. It felt like I was almost ripped apart. All the faint images had stopped moving, and the darkness was slowly lifting away from me.

I saw light again.

Inch by inch, slivers of light seeped into the darkness, until finally I could see again.

And what I did see, was something remarkable.

I wasn't in the woods near camp half blood. Although I was in a forest. Oh no, I was someplace totally different.

And it wasn't night time anymore.

In fact, it was just the crack of dawn.

The world seemed to light up with every passing second. Beams of sunlight peeked through the tree canopy. And the trees were normal maple trees-not the creepy trees of camp half blood.

This was really weird. A second ago I was in the woods of camp half blood, and now I'm in...this place.

Where was i? And how did I get here? Did it have to do with the darkness, and the fast traveling? I had a feeling it did.

I wandered around for a bit, looking for any clues, anything to find out where I was, but of course I didn't find anything. After a while of searching I gave up and sat on the ground, with my back against a tree.

I thought for a while about how I was ever going to get out of this place.

Then I had a thought.

What if I could do…whatever I did to get me here in the first place, to get me back to camp half blood? Yeah that could take me back. Or it could take me somewhere way worse than this place. I put that thought away and decieded that I had to try, or I would be stuck here forever.

So I stood up and concentrated on camp half blood, on getting there.

I felt the now familiar sensation of my muscles tightening again. The light around me slowly faded to black just like before. It got darker and darker until I couldn't see anything at all, except of course the ghostly pale figures. The figures started to move faster and faster around me as I felt myself be pulled a hundred miles per hour.

Then as suddenly as it came I felt myself being ripped back, as the figures stopped moving and I came to a complete stop.

The darkness lifted around me again.

I slowly looked around, taking in my surroundings. I realized two things: first, that it was still night time where I was standing. Second, was that the trees were all creepy looking. That was enough proof for me to know that I was back at camp half blood.

Whoa. Now, how had I done that!

Well I do know that I am the only one that COULD"VE done that. After all there was no one else around me at that time. So ok I did that. So those were my powers, I guess. I remembered how Percy had powers over water because his dad was Poseidon.

So maybe it was like that. I had powers because of my dad.

But who was my dad?

I thought back to how I had opened that crack in the ground and killed those skeletons. Those skeletons had probably come from the underworld. After all, where else could skeletons come from?

Then I remembered how I had traveled to that place from camp half blood with the darkness-with the shadows.

Now who was the god of skeletons and shadows?

….

Of course!

How could I not have realised this before!

HADES was the god of skeletons and darkness, and essentially the underworld.

I opened a crack in the ground which meant that the crack led to the underworld. I killed the skeletons using the crack when no one else could. AND I could use the shadows to travel.

That meant that I was Hades' son.

I had to be.

I didn't like it though. My dad hadn't shown himself to me since…ever! I was fuming. He didn't even have the courage to claim me. I had to find out for myself.

I also had a another thought.

If Hades was the god of the underworld, well that meant since my mom was dead, she would be in the underworld!

Maybe I could talk to her. After all, I was Hades' son.

So now I had a goal.

And I knew.

I knew that Hades was my dad.

I decided that I would leave camp half blood and never come back. I don't ever want to see this place again. There was no home for me here.

I concentrated on the darkness again to take me somewhere, anywhere away from here.

I felt the same tightness in my muscles again as I summoned the portal of darkness. It appeared in front of me, a big black swirling cloud of nothing.

So I stepped into it, letting the darkness swallow me whole.

**Phew! Finally!**

**That took a while for me to type . I think my hands cramping now.**

**So thanks for reading!**

**Oh and please review!**

**-detective DG signs out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yeah it's me again. Sorry I took so long to update. My computer at home broke so I have to go to the library to type all this up.**

**So, I really am running out of ideas for my ones shots now. If any of you out there have any ideas you can lend to me, I can make them into chapters in my stories.**

**Well anyways, I got into my regional track and field team for my school!**

**I'm doing long jump and high jump. I actually don't like doing long jump that much. **

**I really like doing high jump though. I find it amazingly fun.**

**So this one shot is in the Titan's Curse. It's when Percy and Thalia have that fight in capture the flag. Although this time annabeth is not kidnapped, so she sees the whole thing. **

**Oh yeah, I always forget to say this, but I do not own PJO!**

**Aright, on with the story…**

A Game Gone Bad

Annabeth POV

Oooh, this was about to get ugly. I knew it was a bad idea for Percy and Thalia to co-captain. They could never have cooperated enough to run the team! So now the team lost because apparently, Percy had left his position at border patrol, and went to get the other team's flag.

Thalia was stalking up to Percy, and she was literally had blue sparks all around her.

She had her spear-aegis-out. It must have tooken Percy a lot of willpower to not cringe under the powerful gaze of her shield. The rest of the camp backed away, and formed a circle around both Percy and Thalia.

"What in the name of the gods were you thinking?" Thalia bellowed at Percy.

It was actually quite scary how mad Thalia was. I knew that both Thalia and Percy had bad tempers, and could never really get along quite right. Well of course being the son of Poseidon, and a daughter of Zeus, they could never get along.

This was going to get really bad.

I saw percy ball his fists, as he as well got angry. Then he said, "I got the flag Thalia! I saw a chance and I took it!"

They both would not give in. This would turn into a fight-I just knew it.

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE! But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won!" Thalia shouted.

"You had too many on you!" Percy replied.

"Oh so it's my fault."

"I didn't say that."

Thalia looked so mad by this that I was surprised she hadn't blown a long time ago.

"Arrgh!"

Thalia pushed Percy, hard. At first I thought that it was just a shove, but then a ripple went through Percy's body, and he was blown ten feet back, into the creek. If he hadn't landed in the creek, he would've been knocked out for sure.

He was lying on his back in the creek. A lot of the campers gasped, surprised to see their hero being pushed around like that. And of course, some of the hunters laughed.

Thalia looked genuinely sorry as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Percy raised his arms and a huge wave came up from the creek. And it was directed straight for Thalia.

He threw down his arms, and the huge wave came down, full force on to Thalia. The water stayed on her a few seconds before washing away.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to either." Percy spat.

This was getting a little out of hand now. If they weren't stopped soon, things could get really bad.

Chiron tried to stop them by saying "Enough!", but Percy and Thalia were on a roll now. They weren't about to be stopped like that.

By now both of them were breathing heavily.

Thalia held her spear in front of her and said, "You want some of this, seaweed brain?"

Seaweed brain? Only I was allowed to call Percy that! It was kind of an unspoken rule. Something in Percy changed too. I could tell he didn't like being called seaweed brain by thalia.

He raised his sword and replied by saying, "Bring it on, pinecone face!"

Suddenly thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky. It hit her spear, and the bolt shot through it like it had conducted the energy. The bolt hit Percy square in the chest. Thankfully, he was in the creek so the bolt didn't do as much damage as it would've done if he wasn't.

By now, the entire camp was watching intently as Percy was sitting in the creek with his clothes singed and smoking. After all this was the camps first major big three fight since sooo long.

I was actually kind of surprised that Percy didn't even look that tired yet. Probably because he was using the water around him to give him energy.

Chiron tried to stop the both of them again. "Thalia, that is enough!" but it was only left in futile.

Percy got up again with a new determination. He stepped out of the creek and with a look of concentration; he summoned the entire creek to spin in a huge, dangerous and icy funnel.

He lifted his arms, and then pushed his arms forward. The water followed his movements, going forward ever so slowly to Thalia. Thalia stared at the funnel with a look of dread. Then, before she could even turn to run, Percy pushed his arms forward quickly and the funnel was thrown on to Thalia.

You could hear Thalia's spluttering and coughing as the funnel overtook her. Finally after what felt like an eternity, (probably felt longer to Thalia) Percy relaxed his arms and the water dissolved into thin air.

The whole camp stared at Thalia, as she lay on the ground coughing up water. I bet this was the first time that they ever saw a daughter of Zeus get almost beaten by water.

After about five minutes, Thalia got up again. This time she was so mad, you could literally see her eyes sparkling with bolts.

"THAT"S IT!" she shouted with so much fury, that the whole camp took a few steps back, including Percy.

She let a shout, and a humongous lightning bolt materialized out of nowhere. This time it didn't detour at her spear first, it shot straight to Percy.

Luckily at the last minute, Percy put a barrier of water between him and the lightning bolt as if he were using it as a shield.

I looked at the lightning bolt. It was really, very big. It was a bolt worthy of Zeus.

I glanced over at Thalia. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, but her face showed no sign of mercy. She didn't look tired at all, as if summoning that bolt took no energy out of her. Which it probably didn't, because of all the adrenaline that was probably coursing through her right now.

I then looked over to Percy. On the other hand, he didn't look too good. I could tell he was straining against holding the barrier of water. Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead. He dug his feet into the mud near the creek a little more with each passing second.

By now, the entire camp was on edge and biting their nails. They didn't want to see either of their heroes lose in this battle.

I figured it would only take a little while longer for Thalia to break Percy's barrier of water. Then…then he would get hit by the lightning.

Of course, I was right.

The lightning broke through the water with a BOOM and Percy was hit with the lightning. The sky around was illuminated as the lightning coursed through him. Finally the lightning died, after staying inside of him for as long as three minutes. And Percy was left to stand there.

I could see the hole in his shirt where the lightning had hit him.

He wobbled on his feet, swaying side to side. His sword dropped to the floor.

Then his eyes rolled upward as he hit the ground with a thud.

There was nothing but silence after that.

All the anger had melted from Thalia's eyes, and she just looked at Percy's broken body in shock as if she couldn't believe she had just done that.

I found my voice again as I shouted "Percy!" and ran to him. He looked so broken lying on the ground. I could see the angry red burns all across his chest where the bolt had hit. I also felt Thalia by my side.

A few Apollo medics and Chiron came to help Thalia and I carry Percy to the infirmary.

Once we got there, we put him down on one of the empty beds in the corner of the infirmary. I sat down beside his bed in a chair.

Will Solace, one of the Apollo medics gave him some ambrosia, while others bandaged his chest where he has been hit.

"He'll be ok", Will told me.

I sighed. "Thanks"

Thalia sat beside me on a chair. I had forgotten she was still here.

"I'm really, really sorry Annabeth!" she said. "I guess I just got out of control! I didn't even realize what I was doing until…" she cut herself off. She looked as if she was about to cry.

I turned to look at her. "I know Thalia. I know it was an accident, and I totally forgive you. It's fine."

She looked at me. "Really?"

"Really."

Nether of us said a word after that.

We just waited. Waited for when Percy would wake up.

I was asleep when I felt a nudge next to my hand. I woke with a start, and the first thing I saw was Thalia sitting on a chair beside me, asleep with her head supported by one hand.

I then turned to look at Percy and saw that he was awake.

I gasped.

"Percy, you're awake!"

A grunt came from Thalia and she slowly woke too.

"Huh? what? Percy's awake?" she said groggily. Then her eyes slowly widened with realization. "Oh, Percy you're awake!"

He winced as he lifted himself off his pillow.

"Agh, yeah I'm awake."

I could see a patch of blood on his bandaged chest.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry!" Thalia suddenly exclaimed.

"I hate myself for hitting you with the bolt!

"It's ok Thalia." He said with a painful smile on his face. "If I were in you're place, I would've done the same thing."

Thalia smiled at Percy, and Percy smiled back. For the first time, I could see a potential friendship bonding between them.

"When did you wake up?" I asked him.

"About five minutes ago." He paused. "How long has it been?"

"Two days." I answered with a grim expression on my face.

Thalia looked down guiltily.

"Two days?"

"Yep."

Percy sighed. "Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before.

He stopped and looked at both me and Thalia in the face.

"You guys look terrible. You should really go get some sleep."

"But-" Thalia tried to say something but she was interrupted by Percy.

"Why don't both of you go down to your cabins. I'll be fine."

Percy laid back on to his pillow.

I sighed once again. I knew it was true, and that we probably looked terrible after being in the infirmary for so long.

"Ok, fine" I said. "Come on Thalia.

"kay"

Me and Thalia both walked out of the infirmary.

I started walking toward the Athena cabin, while Thalia went to the Zeus cabin. It was late at night, so everyone at my cabin was asleep.

I slowly walked over to my bunk, trying not to disturb anyone and collapsed onto bed.

My eyes would barely stay open. I had only gotten about three hours of sleep at most ever since Percy was knocked out.

So for once I was so tired I actually had a dreamless sleep.

**I know, this wasn't one of my best, but I tried!**

**I really wanted to do a capture the flag fight story for a long time now and I finally got to do it.**

**I just was really pissed when the oracle came and ended the fight. I really wanted to know what was going to happen!**

**so anyways, people don't forget to review. **

**Remember, more reviewing means more updates sooner!**

**- Detective DG signs out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey! **

**Yeah it's me. **

**Nooooo! It's the end of the school year! Yes I am sad that its already summer because 8th grade is now over and I have to go to a totally different high School than where all my other friends are going. Im gonna be so alone.**

**But on the other hand the last few days were really fun. First of all I had my grade 8 grad. Didn't get any awards, but I don't really care. And the dance was really fun.**

**And the next day, we got to go to Canada's Wonderland. Any of you guys heard of the new ride leviathan? OMG it was amazing! Me and my friends went on it twice in a row. The 80 degrees drop was really fun and scary. You should really go on it if you're going to Canada's wonderland any time soon.**

**Now, about this chapter…**

**I wanted to do a god's point of view at some point in this story so here it is! Poseidon's POV! **

**Here it is.**

Images

Poseidon POV

I looked down at the image, filled with regret.

I knew what would happen to him in the near future, yet I could do nothing about it.

Knowing that and not being able to do anything killed me.

It killed me more than you could imagine.

I was in the thrown room on mount Olympus, sitting on my thrown. For once the entire room was empty. There was no one in sight. I had picked this specific time when no one would be in the thrown room, so that I could do this without anyone knowing. A little peace for a change if you ask me.

After all, I wasn't even supposed to be doing this.

In fact, _he _wasn't even _supposed_ to be alive! Recently, I've been finding myself doing a lot of things I wasn't supposed to be doing.

Being a god, I could see the mortal world in action quite easily without them noticing me. So, naturally I found myself looking at me son, Percy through a hazy barrier of water. I could summon the water to show me images of the world.

Iris messaging was too risky, since that would mean having Iris know that I was messaging my only forbidden son.

So of course the only way to go was the water.

I looked back at the image. I was looking at my son reading a book at a desk in a room. Probably studying for something or other. The room was dimly lit, and it looked as if it were late at night.

I thought about what he would be doing during his passing days. Probably just going to school, leading a half normal life like all the other kids.

Probably also thinking that he was normal kid himself. He did not know how wrong he was. Of course he wasn't normal. What with the fate I brought him. He was more different than he could ever imagine. Even more different than all the other demigods at Camp Half Blood.

I wanted to warn him.

To tell him about the horrible things lying ahead for him. But even if I tried, I couldn't. How would I go to him? He would never believe me even if I did go and visit him and his mom. And if Zeus caught me?

He would wage war for sure.

No. percy had to find out for himself.

I sighed. Sometimes being a god isn't as great as it should be.

The day that Percy gets to camp will be the ultimate decision. Would I claim him? I had made my decision before.

Of course I would. I wouldn't let him suffer and be unclaimed for the rest of his life. I would at least give him that much satisfaction.

I thought about the great prophecy, the one that was announced two years ago. Percy was nine then. All the gods had been shocked- including Zeus. For all the other gods knew, there was no child of the big three not counting Thalia since she is a tree.

But there was. They just didn't know. But I knew in the deep recess of my mind that it would be Percy.

Always Percy. I was no god of prophecies like Apollo, but I just knew. And I could do nothing to change that.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He was pacing the room with the book in his hand. I could faintly see the cover the book, and it said Greek mythology on it. So he was studying Greek Mythology I see. How ironic.

After about a few rounds of pacing, he threw the book across the room frustratingly. He stared at it a few seconds, then went to pick it up. Book in hand; he walked out of the room.

I stared at the empty room for a few seconds more after he left. I had a strange gut feeling that I wouldn't be able to watch him again like this for a while now. And my gut feelings are usually right.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the distance.

Someone was coming.

I had to shut the image before whoever it was, came into the room.

I spoke into the image of the blank room, "Brace yourself Percy. Worse things will come." Even though I knew it was impossible for him to hear. I waved my hand over the water image and the water dissolved into thin air.

A voice came from the hall.

"Brother, is that you?"

It was zeus.

He walked into the throne room.

"Were you just talking to someone?"

"No." I answered. "Who would I be talking to even if I were?"

"No, I just- never mind. I just thought you were talking to someone…" he said slowly, then walked out of the throne room suspiciously.

I let out a breath of relief.

He didn't notice anything.

He didn't know.

None of the gods knew about Percy.

But of course I didn't know a lot of things too, like what was going to happen to Percy and how the camp would react when I claim him. But I did know one thing for sure.

The times that are coming will be hard. For ALL of us.

We just had to be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So I don't have much to say in my authors note. Why don't we just get on with the story?**

**Here it is.**

The Prophecy

Chiron POV

_A half blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

…

Those were the words.

Those were the words that changed everything.

Just those simple words.

I was in my office in the big house. It was late at night. I sat, listening to some calming music.

I wondered how words could have so much gravity over the way things work. Because of those words the big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took an oath to never have kids. They thought that if none of them had kids, the prophecy would not get completed.

I let out a small chuckle. As if that would prevent the great prophecy from happening.

See, over the many decades of teaching demigods at Camp Half Blood I have learned one very important thing. And that is that prophecy's always, always have their way. You cannot prevent a prophecy from being completed. They always are completed. Its just the way that things work.

So one day a half blood will arrive at this camp who will be the child of a big three god. And on that day, everything will unravel. The gods could never have prevented that.

I reached back in my memories to the day that I first heard the prophecy. I remembered that day as if it were only yesterday.

…..

(flashback) It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood. Like any other. Demigods were training. Satyrs were out seeking. And I was in the attic of the big house.

Why was I in the attic you ask?

Well, I had a vision you see. In the vision I was in a dark room. All around me, nothing but darkness. Suddenly, out of thin air came a raspy sounding voice that slowly surrounded my entire being. It told me to go to the attic. It kept repeating one sentence: "Go to the attic and you will see…" over and over again. It kept echoing and repeating for a while, until finally the voice disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

Now, I had this vision at least four times. It came to me in my sleep, and it is highly unlikely for centaurs to get dreams, so I could not dismiss it as a dream. That is why today I had decided to follow the voice's command.

And that was how I ended up in the attic, pacing, waiting for something, anything to happen.

I looked around slowly, taking in the surroundings of the attic. I noticed a lot of hero's treasures and belongings that they had wished to put up here.

I remembered each and every one of them.

I hadn't forgotten any of them.

Every few paces, I stopped to stare at the decaying, rotted mummy of the oracle. I wondered if the vision had anything to do with her. The hollow eyes of the mummy seemed to stare into my soul, so I just kept walking.

After a few minutes of doing just that, something strange started to happen. The entire attic started to get eerie, heavy vibe to it, as if the air in it weighed a ton. The whole room seemed to be overtaken by a green mist too, that I later realized had come form the mummy.

I twisted around full circle, trying to figure out what was happening. The mist got so heavy; I could barely see ten inches from my face.

Then a raspy old voice, that sounded the same like the voice from my vision, filled the attic. The voice seemed to come from every direction, like it was slowly suffocating me.

I knew what this was. A lot of Half Bloods describe it exactly the way I was experiencing it now. It was the oracle.

The oracle was announcing another prophecy.

The prophecy had to be highly important. I've never been called by the oracle to come to the attic, let alone listen to a prophecy being spoken. And this time it _had _been called,by my vision.

The raspy voice spoke out the words:

_A half blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_The heroes' soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his day_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

The last words faded into the mist until there was nothing but silence in the attic. The mist also slowly lifted away until it was finally clear enough to see.

Right in front of me was the mummy sitting on a three-legged stool, looking up at me with a grotesque smile on its face. It looked as if she were mocking me, and everything I've been through so far just to add this prophecy to the list.

I slowly backed away from it.

Whatever just happened, happened because of the oracle. That, I was positive of. But why? Why me? Was this going to be the next great prophecy?

If it was, I was NOT looking forward to it.

I remembered the last great prophecy. The war, all the losses…I shuddered. It couldn't end up like that again.

I couldn't let that happen again. I walked (or should I say trotted) slowly over to the stairs of the attic, my head spinning with the new prophecy.

I had to tell the gods about this. And soon. I didn't know how long I could keep this a secret. And even if I tried to keep this a secret, the gods would find out sooner or later.

I had decided to go back to my study, and think about the possibilities of the prophecy.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. I had to write down the prophecy somewhere. I would forget otherwise. And I couldn't just write it anywhere, for I couldn't have any other half bloods reading it. I forced myself to look back at the mummy. Now where would be such a place to write it down and then hide it?

Then it hit me. As I was pacing the attic, I remembered my catching on something. Something interesting. It was a necklace of some sort. There was no note attached to it by any Half Blood.

It was an odd sort of necklace. It had a locket/compartment hanging off it like a charm. The entire necklace was a bright turquoise/green colour. It was actually very pretty.

I figured that if I wrote the prophecy on a piece of paper and folded it small enough, it would then fit into the locket. After all, it did not look very small. I judged by the size of it, that it could hold a fairly small piece of paper. Then I would hang the necklace on the oracle. Yes, I thought. That would be the best place for it. No one would notice it there, in such an obvious place.

So that's how I found myself ten minutes later, staring at the mummy with the prophecy on a folded piece of paper in the compartment of the necklace in my hand.

I slowly inched my hand over to the ancient mummy's neck. This very dirty work. The mummy was old, and decaying faster with every second my hand touched a centimetre of it.

Finally I got the necklace fully on the mummy.

I stepped back, admiring my work. You could hardly see any piece of paper within the necklace. And I doubted that any demigod would actually inspect the mummy closely, so they probably wouldn't even see the necklace. No one would notice a thing.

So, with my work done, I left the attic and the mummy of the oracle behind once and for all.

…...

I vowed to myself on that day that I would protect the child of the prophecy as much as I could. I could not let him die.

I would never break that vow.

So now, as I sit at my study thinking about the years to come, I will be waiting for the child of the prophecy. I will train him to be a fighter.

Not to give up.

I will protect him with my life.

Anything to not make this like the last time. The war…was devastating.

So when this child comes, and I know he will eventually, he will be ready.

When he comes I'll be waiting.

**So guys, how'd you like it?**

**So, remember to review. It's what makes the universe go round.**

**-detective DG signs out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people in the world of fanfiction.**

**Whassup?**

**Well, technically the ceiling is up but….oh whatever.**

**Lets just get on with the story!**

Thoughts of a betrayer

Luke POV

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks since I betrayed them.

Three weeks since I left that…that place.

I don't regret it. I tried to warn everyone, to tell them, ask them to join me. But of course they didn't. I had left so many clues about me leaving, but no one of course took notice. I would've wanted Annabeth to join me too, but I didn't ask her.

I knew that if I tried to ask her to join me, she would never say yes. She had Percy now after all. Why would she need me now? She would never try to understand.

Even if I just wanted the best for all the demigods.

No one at camp understood. After my quest, the truth hit me square in the face. We could not live with the god's control. The rest of the half bloods did not realise that joining Kronos was the best for everyone!

They wouldn't be ignored anymore by those ignorant gods if they joined his army. They would get their revenge just like I would. I have been humiliated far too long.

Kronos has explained all of this to me already of course. He had a whole army of monsters and some demigods that did the right thing and joined our force.

He spoke to me through my dreams. He explained everything to me over the course of the three weeks that I have been here. He told me that he was going to rise from the pits of tarturus, and he needed a demigod body to sustain him until he was powerful enough to merge into his titan form.

Kronos still didn't know who will do it yet, and I haven't tried asking. Of course he would tell me who it was when the time was right.

So over the past three weeks, I have been sailing on a cruise ship called the Princess Andromeda.

Now, this cruise ship is no ordinary ship. This ship is crawling with monsters. There are even some mortals that have been enslaved and brainwashed into thinking that they were on a normal cruise ship, so that no suspicion would arise.

Its actually kind of creepy how they always say in a droned voice: "I am having so much fun!"

But of course I haven't said anything against it or else I would be ripped aapart by one of the _dracaena_ living on the ship with us.

I have my own room on this ship. All the demigods have their own room. I haven't been talking to a lot of the demigods though. I've been keeping to my room a lot lately, not doing much of anything. I usually just sit on my bed, thinking about Annabeth and Thalia and all the good times we had when we were on the run.

I missed those days. No gods to interfere. Just us. All us.

But what's done is done. Now I have to look to the future of the demigods, living without the control of the gods.

Some days I wish that I was just a normal kid, living a normal life, with normal parents. My life would've been that much easier if I didn't have to deal with the gods and my "father" who doesn't even care that I live.

So then I think about all these things and realise that I could never possibly have a normal life. The closet I had to being normal was when I was on the run. At least then I had friends around me who cared about me.

I could never have a normal life, no matter what. Because of my…my mother. Or should I say, the person who lived in my house other than me. Not mother. She could never be mother.

So I stop saying what if, because I know that nothing will be better if I do.

…

Every few days, the Princess Andromeda stops at a different dock somewhere in USA. We collect monsters and demigods who chose to join us.

I've been told that they've been doing this for a pretty long time. Way longer than when I got here. Then of course, I haven't been here for very long.

Kronos tells me in my dreams that ill have my chance to get back at the gods, and Camp Half Blood myself. He always tells me that I'm someone special, that he hasn't met someone like me in a long time. He says that I will have the golden opportunity to get revenge. That I could kill all of them one by one.

And of course I believe him.

And I will savour the day that that'll happen.

When I get my chance to kill the gods, I WILL take it.

I will not back down.

**Well? How did you guys like that?**

**I know it was a bit short, but I didn't really have any other ideas or thoughts to put in there. I wanted it to be nice and simple.**

**So all you people out there reading this story, please be so kind to review!**

**Kay thx!**

**-Detective DG signs out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone out there!**

**I just heard that Iron Man 3 will come out May 9 or something and I absolutely cannot wait to watch it.**

**The two movies that I really want to watch next year is **

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters. They better not mess it up like the first movie though. Not that I didn't like the movie necessarily, but it was not like the book at all. **

**Iron Man 3. I really want to know what iron man does to his armor this time! He does the most coolest upgrades.**

**I even saw on IMDB that Sherlock Holmes 3, and the sequel to X-men First Class would come out sometime in 2014 too! I absolutely can't wait to hear info on those two movies. I hope they're as good as the movies before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. Oh the things that would happen if I did….**

Waiting

Annabeth POV

Something bad is going to happen-I can just feel it.

Of course Percy gets left with the suspicious looking lady and the weird dog, while me and Grover go down the elevator first.

We were at the gateway arch. You see, I being the person that I am, had wanted to see the arch for myself so I dragged Percy and Grover along with me to go inside.

Now, me and grover were in a very claustrophobic elevator with a bunch of other random people. It took about five minutes for the elevator to get to the bottom floor. The door finally opened with a satisfying "ding" and everyone filed out of the tiny space.

The both of us walked out into the lobby. There was a snack bar, customer desks, and some washrooms.

Grover and I walked over the snack bar area, and found a seat at one of the empty tables.

There were a lot of people sight seeing and buying food from the snack bar, or just hanging around. It seemed like a pretty normal day for some people. But of course not for us. There is no such thing as a "normal day" for us demigods.

I thought back to the strange looking lady and her dog, from up top in the arch. Why had she called her dog sonny?

She was also eyeballing us in a strange way-different from how she was looking at everyone else.

I couldn't help but think that that lady was not someone to be messed with.

"Hey Grover," I turned to face him.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Did you notice anything different about that lady and her dog?"

"Well, she did smell weird. She smelt like a monster, but I've been smelling that ever since we got here, so it's probably nothing." He did sound nervous when he said that though, I could here the tremor in his voice. I had a feeling that he didn't really believe himself.

We waited at the snack bar table for another 4 minutes.

"Ugh, where is he?" I exclaimed. "Why is he taking so long?"

"Maybe he already went outside and didn't notice us sitting here." Grover pointed out.

"All right fine. Let's go outside and see if he's there."

So Grover and I walked out the sliding doors of the gateway arch. Sunlight met our eyes. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

Grover and I walked around, looking to see if Percy had been outside.

We didn't see him anywhere.

We had looked _everywhere_, but still he was nowhere to be found. Had something happened to him? Was I right to be suspicious of that lady and her dog? Is Percy in danger?

I decided to put those thoughts aside, and to just focus on trying to find him first.

Me and Grover checked all around the arch once more until we gave up, and sat on a bench near the entrance of the arch.

"Where is he?" I asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, but I knew we shouldn't have left him in there alone!"

Just as Grover said that, I heard the whale of a siren in the distance. The sound kept getting louder as it got closer to the arch. From the street came two ambulances, a fire truck, and three police cars. They pulled up into the parking lot of near the entrance.

"Wha-? What are they doing here?" I wondered aloud. I knew there would be trouble if one of the policemen saw Percy. After all, he is a wanted criminal.

The doors to the fire truck opened as six firemen came out of the truck, and ran toward the front door of the arch. They were holding fire extinguishers, and were wearing full firemen gear. As they ran toward the building, some police came out of their car and told me, Grover, and a few other people who were around us to back away from the arch.

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

After about ten minutes, the sliding doors opened with a "BANG!", and the firemen came out of the building with a woman and a man on a stretcher. A couple of other adults and two kids were walking behind them.

I knew it! I knew something bad happened yet again. But where was Percy? Was he still stuck in there?

Suddenly I heard a voice saying, "I saw the boy! He was fighting a huge Chihuahua!"

"Ok ma'am. Well just take you to the hospital now. Just calm down."  
"But I'm not crazy!"

I realized that the person, who was taking, was the lady who was on the stretcher. A doctor from one of the ambulances was trying to get her to calm down.

"Grover, I think Percy is in trouble." I said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Grover answered.

We both backed away from the arch until we could see the top, where Percy had been waiting for the elevator. At the top, there was a huge hole. I could even see fire licking the sides of the hole from time to time.

"Hey Grover, do you see that?"

"You mean that big hole with fire coming out of it, at the exact same place that Percy and that weird old lady had been standing?"

I nodded.

"Yep, unfortunately I do see that." He said with a sigh.

As we kept looking at the hole for any signs of Percy, a bright flash of light met my eyes.

Then I saw a glimpse of Percy with his sword. I figured that the sword had made the flash when the sun had hit the celestial bronze.

Although, something didn't look quiet right. It looked almost as if Percy was on fire.

Then I realized he actually was on fire. Something was biting at him, and he was trying to get away. He looked down from the arch through the big hole, as if that was the only was he could escape.

Then he edged even to precarious ledge of the hole and…fell.

Percy just jumped from the gateway arch!

Me and Grover watched in shock as he tumbled from the arch to the sea below, half on fire.

He landed with a huge splash into the water below. No normal person could survive that fall! But then again, Percy isn't normal. Maybe he still was alive. After all he _is_ the son of Poseidon. But then there's the factor that he didn't land in the ocean, he landed in the sea.

I looked back up at the hole of the arch. I saw the glimpse of a big animal looking down from the hole. It somehow had a goat head, and a snake body.

"What is that?" Grover asked. Apparently he had noticed it too.

"I think I know." I replied.

I had seen this monster in one the many books that I have read. Considering the goat head and the snake body, I came to the conclusion that it could only be this creature. See, the monster that has both, a snake body and a goat head on it, is the chimera. And the has the head of a goat, a body of a lion, and the tail of a snake.

That's what it had to be. A chimera.

"It's a chimera" I said to Grover.

He gasped. "But how..."

"I don't know. But I do know for sure that it's a chimera."

"But what about Percy! He fell, like a hundred feet!"

"We'll have to wait and see if he resurfaces"

"He will resurface. I'm sure of it. He's the son of Poseidon!" Grover mumbled to himself.

Yeah he _is _still alive. I reassured myself.

"He is alive. He's Percy of course he's alive." I told Grover.

If he died, we wouldn't be able to complete the quest. We would have to go back to camp defeated. World war three would start.

…and I would miss him

So now we wait.

**There you go another chapter! I know it took a reeeeally long time and im sorry!**

**Oh by the way, I am very disappointed to tell you guys that I wont be able to pulish anything for a month now. **

**I going on vacation to india in about 5 days so I decided to post this up now since I wont have time later what with all the packing. But im sure that once I get back, ill have a bunch of chapters ready!**

**Toodlo for a month!**

**-detective DG signs out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update this, but I realized that no one much was reading this so I gave up and went on to my other story "Only One Person Left".**

**I did have one last chapter ready for this though, so I decided to post it just for the hell of it.**

Hades POV  
I let them laugh.

I let them gloat.

I let them exile me from Olympus.

But I will NOT let them kill Maria and get away with it.

She was the one I loved the most. My one true love. And Zeus crushed her. Why? Because of the danger my children could have possessed. I saved Nico and Bianca because they were close enough to me. Maria on the other hand…she was not as fortunate.

Of course since I am the god of death, I've seen her once. Briefly. She was in Elysium for a while, but she decided to try for a second life.

I would never see her again. Then, just as I was about to call out to her for her to stop and stay with me, she stepped into the river of forgetfulness. She slipped away from right between my fingertips.

I remember that moment every single day of my impossibly long immortal life. It is slowly eating me up and consuming from the inside.

I live a lonely life down here in the underworld. Even though my domain is impossible crowded and I have to admit, I do have Persephone, I am impossibly lonely. I have a hole in my heart where Maria was supposed to be.

Then there was that incident with Poseidon's child. He just comes, waltzing in here, expecting me to understand his petty little problems. Its not like he understands my problems, now does he? It is not like Zeus tried to kill him! How can Zeus be that cruel?

The day that I found out that Poseidon had a child; I had a thirst for revenge. Though I knew I needed to wait for the right moment for that revenge.

But the final straw came when Zeus's child, Thalia, came back to life after being a pine tree for so long. Zeus would of course never realize his own mistake, but he insists on consequence only me. He hadn't tried to kill Thalia had he?

So at that moment I decided that I would have to do it now. I would have to take Bianca and Nico out of the Lotus hotel.

They had been stuck in there since World War 2, ever since Maria died. I put them there to keep them safe, so that they would not have the same fate as their mother. It was about time they cam out into the cold, cruel world.

So I sent Charon to retrieve them. To get them out of the place that had captured so many others. I told Charon to make sure that they went to a normal school and lived in an orphanage. I didn't want them knowing anything about the godly world just yet. It had to be perfectly timed.

And now was the time.

They had been in the orphanage long enough. They will finally know, and they will finally be known. After all, the great prophecy is under way, and I _cannot_ let Zeus and Poseidon control everything. I _must_ have some control over this.

My children will be my weapon.

Does Zeus really think he can keep me, Hades, cooped up in the underworld while the great prophecy goes on?

No.

I will not stay silent.

I will have my revenge, and when I do, it will be sweet.

But for now, I will have to wait.

It will take a while for one of those Saitor seekers to find my children and take them back to camp.

Meanwhile, I will look over them and make sure no danger harms them.

So I wait. Wait in the underworld. Stuck here. With nowhere else to go.

After all, there is no escaping hell.

**And there you have it.**

**I might not come back to this story for a while, but if I get an idea, I will definitely come back!**

**So for now, tat ta!**

**Review if you want to?**

**-Detective DG**


End file.
